1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ink-jet device and, particularly, to an ink-jet device and a related method for depositing ink using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display typically utilizes a color filter to display images and graphs. The color filter is constructed by arranging the colored portions, which are colored in red (R), green (G), and blue (B), as three primary colors of light on a transparent substrate. A dyeing method, a pigment dispersing method, an electrodepositing method, and the like have generally been as among the available manufacturing options for making the color filter. Recently, an ink jet system, simple in process and economically advantageous, has been used.
Referring to FIG. 5, an ink-jet device 10 generally includes an ink reservoir 12 and at least one print head 14. The level of the ink reservoir 12 is commonly higher than that of the print head 14, in order to promote gravity-induced flow. A carry-in pipe 16 is connected between the ink reservoir 12 and the print head 14. Ink channel ends 140, opposite the nozzles 142, are in communication with the carry-in pipe 16, to which an external ink supply (e.g., the ink reservoir 12) is connected. A plurality of nozzles 142 extends out of a bottom surface of the print head 14. In operation, ink supplied by the ink reservoir 12 flows into the ink channel 140 through the carry-in pipe 16 and then flows out from the nozzles 142. For various reasons, during the process mentioned above, a significant number of air bubbles may potentially be mixed and/or trapped into the ink. During the process of the ink flowing out from the nozzles 142, if the forming ink droplets come in contact with the air bubbles, the contact is likely to lead to deformation of the ink droplets. As a result, a resulting pattern formed on a substrate under the print head 14 tends to be non-uniform.
The conventional method for eliminating air bubbles in the print head is to supply a great deal of ink into the ink channels or turn the print head upside-down. Such options always require extra time and cost.
What is needed, therefore, is an ink-jet device and accompanying method for depositing ink using the ink-jet device, in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.